Coveted Torment
by ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou
Summary: She didn't know roaming around his quaters could cause such a consequence. She loved every minute of it. X one shotX


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SMeyer.**

**This contains a lemon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Boredom provoked her to pace down the hallway, though she have long coveted the exercise. It was only a few hours till midnight and everyone presumed her to be asleep. At least that is what she was supposed to be doing. The girl was feeling a bit insurgent that night.<p>

The whole journey down the hall, she debated whether or not to turn back. It was far too late when before her eyes flashes a bolt of white .

"A little late to be up for the human, isn't it?" sneered Caius, his six feet hovering over her dainty feet of five something.

"I just need to-" she trailed off, lost for words caused by a petrified mind.

"Haven't you been told not to come around here?" he demands, tone lethal .

Dumbstruck and petrified, the human gapes at the man in advance of her. She stutters a pathetic and futile apology.

Out of the blue, his mocking smirk transfers to a gruesome grin. Softly, his fingers met the bare flesh of her cheek.

"You like my touch." Caius assumed

"No, I don't- no, I'll just leave now…" it was weak, and as she gathered the words, she fail to gather herself. She was too embarrassed to admit that his touch, his glare, aroused her. His sharp sense would soon become aware of it and she want nothing more than to leave to avoid humiliation.

As it he would allow her to leave without some kind of punishment, which came when his hand met her face, except this time, his palm at a rather forceful speed. Tears for fear leaked from the girl's eyes.

"You lie. I bet you came all the way over here to see me. Your pathetic, mortal heartbeat increases with every touch. Admit it, mortal."

His cutting words motivated her smart mouth," Admit what?"

She didn't realize her mistake till its too late, "I'm sorry," she muttered at his feet.

Before she was allowed to pick herself up from the ground, he grasped onto a fistful of hair and thrusted her into his room. The shock deluged through her like a torrent as her tender head slams on a bookshelf. The thunderous slam of a door followed abruptly.

His words were piercing enough to make obedient of anybody," On your knees."

She abides.

"Look up." hissed Caius.

She was only met by his length, face on, causing her face to heat up. Aware of what is likely to follow, she tries to retain herself.

"Now, suck, filthy mortal.' He demands, the threat of his piercing gaze residing on the human.

She takes in his dick, gagging the first time, till he impatiently takes his hardened size from her small hands and shoves it in himself. The breath was nearly knocked from her.

This action continues for minutes it seems like, forced to swallow salty fluids . She was relieved for a moment, thinking he would let her go and she could skip over the embarrassment of him finding out her arousal, but only for a split second, in advance of her back once again meeting the ancient bookshelf at a nearly paralyzing degree.

"Let's see what the human has for me," Caius mocks, reaching between her legs, making his way to her panties after removing her shorts.

She shuts her eyes, unable to make eye contact; humiliated. Her panties were soaked. His heartless cackle doesn't astound her a bit- it was to be expected. He shoves a digit in and out of her entrance. The moans that were couldn't be hindered only makes him feel even more obligated to enter the girl to here the satisfying sounds even more. Pushing her panties to the side, he drove into her. Its too bad the walls of the palace aren't soundproof.

As skin breaks and maiden's blood trickles down her legs, the monster inside of him growls. He began thrusting harder and faster after that.

"More." She pleaded, overcome with the desired pleasure of pain.

"Who owns you?"

The naive virgin-no-more managed to peep out his name.

Caius maintains thrusting, getting lost in himself. After a while, she passes out.

As she awoke several hours later, bare naked, sprinkled in bruises, and wallowed in fluids and blood, Caius sat across the room, fully clothes and nonchalant as if nothing had happened. How she slept through the rest of it, the girl will never know. He was engaged in a letter he was writing.

Without eye contact, he orders," Go clean yourself up and I better not catch you lurking around here without permission again."

So, with that, she gathered up her tattered clothes and rushed back to her room. She showers quickly, then slept the rest of the day.

Hours later, she perceived a rap at the door. Maybe it was Aro, warning her of his brother's temper. Maybe it was Jane, coming to escort her to the masters. Or perhaps it was just Demetri, coming to do his part in guarding her. She leapt off the bed and swung open the door.

To her utter surprise, she was met by the fleshly-satisfied red eyes of Caius and he smirks, "I never said I would stay away from here."


End file.
